Collection of Vampire Diaries Lemons
by YoursTrulyMegan
Summary: Here is a collection of Vampire Diaries lemons. WARNING: CONTAINS SEX, LANGUAGE, AND NUDITY
1. Chapter 1

Title: Permission

Characters: Damon/Elena/Stefan

* * *

Elena woke up in the dark, and was instantly terrified. She tried to move but found herself immobile, bound by what felt like handcuffs around her wrists and ankles. Her eyes darted from side to side, but it was no use. It was too dark to see a thing.

She heard something like a door opening and closing and then realized someone was in the same room. She cleared her throat and called, "Hello?" into the open, but heard nothing. After a few moments, there was a low chuckle followed by another one. She came to the realization that there was two people, and she had a feeling _one _of them was Damon Salvatore, the cocky brother of her boyfriend, Stefan.

Suddenly, the lights popped on. Elena was right, one of them _was _Damon, but she was shocked that the other was Stefan. He was wearing an amused grin on his smile, which meant he was in on the kidnapping of Elena. She struggled against the handcuffs with a scowl printed on her face, until she looked down and saw that she was only wearing a black lace underwear set. She was instantly embarrassed.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Elena snapped, still struggling against the handcuffs. Damon sighed and came closer to her to tighten them, which caused the metal to rub against her skin and irritate it. She winced in pain. "Stefan?" she croaked, hoping her loyal boyfriend would come to her rescue. He simply stood there with the same amused expression.

Stefan walked over to her and dragged his finger up her bare-skinned arm. She trembled beneath his touch and looked up to him fearfully. "Don't be scared, Elena," he whispered as he bent over to kiss her collarbone. She shivered and let go of a breath.

Damon rolled his eyes and yanked Stefan back up to his feet, taking the initiative to tuck a loose strand of Elena's hair behind her ear. She tried to shrink away but her handcuffs held her in place. "As long as you behave, you have nothing to worry about," Damon told her strictly and stepped aside so he could pull of his shirt, as did Stefan. Elena watched in confusion as they both undressed until they were both naked.

Elena had seen Stefan naked _plenty _of times, for they were dating, but she'd never seen Damon. And she was impressed. It was clear he was a bit bigger than Stefan, and he was _fit. _Elena was embarrassed when she realized she'd been staring at the blue-eyed vampire for a bit too long and looked away, red-faced and eyes closed.

"Don't be afraid to stare," Damon said seductively. Stefan chuckled.

"What's going on?" Elena asked when she finally decided to look back at them, eyes wide open.

Stefan stepped forward and gave her a semi smile. "Well, Damon and I decided to play a little game. You see, we're going to see how long you can hold it in, and if you let go too early, well...you'll get punished. Damon and I will make sure to tell you when to let go," Stefan explained.

"That doesn't sound much like a game," Elena said snidely. "It sounds more like a rule."

"More like a _challenge,_" Damon corrected, running a hand through his dark, thick locks.

Stefan rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed next to Elena. "Do you understand, Elena?"

She nodded, feeling the wetness in between her legs at the sight of both of these attractive, naked men. Slowly, she felt Stefan took the back of his hand and dragged it up Elena's leg, sending shivers down her spine. She let out a breath of hot air which sent a smirk to Stefan's lips. Damon kept himself busy by crashing his lips into hers, their tongues battling, while Stefan trailed kisses up and down her legs and inside of her thighs.

Elena was lost in how _amazing _both of their mouths felt. Her panties were drenched and she felt the aching feeling in the pit of her stomach. Stefan pulled away from her legs and stepped aside, allowing Damon to pull away from her lips and undo her bra. Once her breasts were exposed, the brothers each hungrily attacked them.

Stefan's tongue swirled around her nipple as he squeezed her right breast, while Damon, the rougher of the two, bit her nipple and gently pulled, arousing her. Elena couldn't suppress the moan, which made Stefan and Damon even more aroused. Damon's hand slid down her chest and stomach and stopped at her underwear, rubbing her through the fabric. Elena threw her head back and groaned with pleasure, which was an invite for Damon to continue.

"Don't stop..." Elena hummed and felt Damon chuckle against her breast. He eagerly slipped his hand under the waistband of her underwear and began to massage her sopping wet core. Elena drew in a breath and moaned louder, the sensation of their tongues against her breasts and Damon's fingers on her dripping pussy.

It was quite a threesome, with Stefan all passionate and gentle and Damon rough and wild, and Elena couldn't enjoy it more.

Stefan began to kiss his way up to her lips, and once he got there, smashed his lips into hers. He playfully bit her bottom lip and tugged, which earned a giggle from Elena and her hushed voice croaked, "Oh Stefan..." This sent him over the edge, and he slowly removed her hands from the handcuffs and guided her hand to his hard, throbbing cock. She was surprised at what she'd been guided to, but quickly understood and began to pump it up and down, thumb brushing over the tip. A low moan erupted from inside Stefan's throat.

Damon had quit sucking on her nipple and lowered himself down to her core. He spread her legs as far as they would go and tore off her underwear, which in the process caused them to rip. He smirked at how wet she was and teasingly swiped his finger against her clit. She took a deep breath. "Please don't stop, Damon!" Elena urged, arching her back at the pleasure she was receiving.

He sighed. "You'e so eager, Elena," he muttered and flicked his tongue at her opening, slowly lapping up her juices. She moaned in pleasure, her thighs shaking. He placed both hands on the soft skin of her legs to hold her in place and continued to lick her drenched core. He almost laughed at how fucking wet she was. If she ever tried to deny it, he would remind her of this.

While Elena was receiving pleasure, Stefan was as well. He threw his head back and let go of a loud moan as she was finally about to make him release his load. But he didn't want to do so just yet. He pulled away from her and stepped aside, watching her writhe in pleasure as Damon flicked her warm, wet cunt. It amused him to see his beautiful girlfriend receiving so much pleasure.

To Elena's disappointment, Damon pulled away and stood up, watching her confused expression. "No, _please, _Damon," Elena begged and opened her legs wider for him. He simply shook his head and knelt once again, only this time he shoved two of his fingers into her which earned Elena shouting his name so loud, it would be impossible even for a _deaf _person not to hear.

"Damon!"

Stefan, although enjoying Elena thrashing around in pleasure, hated when she screamed _Damon's _name. He sighed and ignored it, stepping forward for Elena to pump his cock once more. He made a mental note not to release his load unless it was _inside _of her.

"That's right, baby, shout my name for me," Damon ordered and continued pumping his fingers faster and harder into her. She felt her walls clenching and then relaxing at the penetration, pleasure seeping throughout her entire body. She realized then that she enjoyed how rough Damon was, while at the same time appreciated the sweet and gentle Stefan.

"Damon! Oh god..." Elena gulped and, without either Damon or Stefan's permission, came onto Damon's fingers.

The handsome, blue-eyed vampire sighed and removed his fingers, and shoved them into Elena's mouth. "Clean my fingers for me," he snapped and felt the sensation of Elena's tongue against his skin. When she was finished, he pulled them out again and then released her ankles from the other set of handcuffs. From there, he flipped her over so she was on her knees and sighed, pushing Stefan forward. "Punish her, brother."

"We didn't tell you to come, Elena." Stefan sighed and rested his hand on her ass. She swallowed hard, knowing perfectly well what her boyfriend was about to do. She'd never received a spanking before, and was shocked that Stefan was about to give her her first. After all, this was very unlike him. He sighed and raised his hand, before crashing it down on her soft ass cheek.

Elena cried out, not only in pain but also in surprise. She hadn't known it'd cause so much pressure. She felt the tears sting her eyes and instantly wished she hadn't came. "I'm sorry, Stefan."

"Nine more," Stefan assured her and gave her another strike. This one wasn't as bad, and as he continued his strikes, she began to enjoy them. Elena felt the space between her legs grow moist again.

On the final one, Damon took Stefan's place behind her and placed his cock at her entrance. She bit her lip, anxiously awaiting his penetration into her core. stood in front of her and placed his penis at her mouth, and she accepted it in. He began to pump in and out, fucking her mouth as though it were her hole. It felt the same, only a bit better because she would move her tongue at the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Elena was sure that Damon would enjoy fucking her, for she'd began to take yoga classes with Caroline to stay tight. She originally did it for Stefan, but was glad she did so because she knew Damon would enjoy this.

Without warning, Damon thrust himself into her until his shaft had disappeared inside of her. Elena screamed out in pleasure. "Damon!" she screamed for the umpteenth time. He began to pump in and out, going slow and hard. It did its job, causing Elena to squeeze the sheets under her and moan with each and every thrust. Damon was amazed at how fucking tight she was, the way her walls rubbed against his manhood.

Stefan felt himself so close, and finally let go of his load inside of her mouth. Her moans had caused vibrations against his cock and sped up the process of his orgasm. She was about to spit it out when Stefan grabbed a fistful of her hair and ordered, "Swallow it all." And she did so, which took a minute but soon all of Stefan's come had vanished from her mouth and slid down her throat.

Damon was moaning and thrusting faster now, still not quite comprehending why he hadn't decided to do this sooner. He locked eyes with Stefan and mouthed, "Thank you", before feeling Elena's walls begin to tighten. He chuckled and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I give you permission, Elena. Come for me."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an o, but no sound came out. She came onto Damon's cock, and then felt him pull out. He smiled at her and then, Elena watched as Stefan slid down under her to place his cock at the opening of her pussy and Damon at her asshole. She turned her head and was about to tell Damon she'd never done that before, but he slowly and gently pushed his cock inside of her while Stefan, always the sweetheart when it came to making love, took his time pushing himself into Elena's still-dripping core.

Elena Gilbert had never known what it was like to feel so _full. _At first it hurt so badly, and it felt like he was tearing her flesh. But as he continued to move in and out and a reasonably slow pace, it started to feel better. She continued to grip the sheets beneath her while Stefan raised his hands and played with her breasts. She couldn't conceal her moans, she knew that much. It pleasured her too much to have both Salvatore brothers thrusting in and out of her. She pressed her lips into Stefan's and their tongues began to dance, each curling and twisting around the other.

Damon had thought Elena's pussy was tight, but he was wrong. Her asshole was even _tighter. _He grunted as he began to speed up, along with Stefan who was appreciating her tightness as well. "Oh god, baby, you're so tight," Damon murmured and slapped her ass, which made Elena yelp in happiness.

Stefan, in a jealous rage, began to pump further into her, until he couldn't go any further. She looked down at him confused, and only received a smirk from him. It felt so good, and she rocked her hips to the rhythm of their thrusts. She could feel an orgasm coming on, and wanted to let go but didn't want to be punished again. Elena bit her bottom lip so hard she believed she'd break through the flesh.

"May I-May I p-please?" Elena stuttered, still trying to hold it in.

"Yes, baby," Stefan said before Damon could.

Elena rode out her orgasm, screaming and panting in pleasure. Damon, hearing her scream and moan finally made him let go of his seed in her ass, along with Stefan who, with the help of her tightening walls, let go of his load as well. Once Damon and Stefan pulled out, all three of them collapsed onto the bed. Damon closed his eyes in exhaustion, playing with her hair while she snuggled into Stefan's arms.

"Well," Elena said simply. "We _have _to do that again."

"Definitely," Stefan and Damon said together.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Distraction

Characters: Elena/Damon

* * *

Elena scribbled down the final sentence into her diary and slammed it shut, setting it next to her. She currently wasn't in the best mood, and she couldn't wait for this day to _finally _be over. She wanted to cry in frustration with the tension going on between her and Stefan, and Elena knew he was so close to finally calling it quits.

A gentle breeze blew in through the window, causing Elena to notice she'd accidentally left it open. Sighing, she set her diary on her bedside table and began to close it, before gasping at the person standing directly below her.

_Damon._

She rolled her eyes and slammed the window shut. Elena couldn't deal with that cocky son of a bitch. In reality, all Elena wanted to do was curl up in a ball underneath her blankets and weep. Sighing, Elena closed her blinds and then relaxed on her bed, closing her eyes in hopes of sleep, so that she could block out the pain and frustration Stefan was causing her.

Just before she could be whisked away to a blissful land of sleep, she was woken up by the sound of her window opening and closing. Scared, Elena's eyes popped open and she sat up. To her surprise, Damon was standing with a smirk and his arms folded across his chest in front of her dresser. She rolled her eyes and then scowled. "What do you want, Damon?"

"You," he said seductively with a soft chuckle. Elena furrowed her brow and locked eyes with him, eyes narrowing.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Damon shook his head as his eyes flicked up the ceiling. He was smiling from ear to ear like he had some devious plan cooked up. Elena was not in the mood to hear such a thing and regret ever inviting him in to her house. Damon walked over to her underwear drawer and allowed himself access, yanking it open and pulling out a black lace bra that Caroline had forced Elena to buy months ago. He smirked and showed it to Elena. "Please tell me you're wearing something like this right now."

"Does it matter?" Elena snapped and jumped up to rip the bra from his fingers and throw it back into the drawer before slamming it close. She took a step away from him so she wasn't too close and sent him daggers through her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Damon. I'm tired and I've had a rough day, so if you don't mind could you please leave?"

The blue-eyed vampire neared closer to her, pressing her against the wall. "I'll get what I want and then go, okay?"

"What do you want?" Elena said breathlessly, intimidated by his stare and closeness.

"Like I said before," he hissed as his lips found the soft skin of her neck. She swallowed hard and let go of a breath. _"You," _he told her, flicking his tongue against her flesh.

Elena finally came to her senses and pushed him away, knowing this was the wrong thing to do. "Damon, I'm with Stefan."

"And from what he tells me, you two are going through quite a rough patch," Damon said, amused. "And you need a _distraction: _somebody to take away the frustration for just a little while. Don't act like you don't want me too, Miss Gilbert. Try to deny it, but you're perhaps...turned on?" Damon's teasing was causing the space in between Elena's legs to grow moist. She swallowed hard and pressed her thighs together.

"I-I-" Elena couldn't fathom words into sentences, her mind clouding over with arousal. A very attractive vampire was standing in her room implying _sex, _and all the while making her breasts the target to stare at. "I don't know..."

Damon pushed her onto the bed, smiling maliciously. "Let me help your decision." He quickly removed her shirt, and she was not one to object. He placed his lips on her collarbone and trailed the kisses up to her neck, where he began to place small love bites. Elena's head fell back and suppressed a moan, making sure not to give in. This was wrong. Even if she was going through a rough time with Stefan, they were still together which technically meant she was cheating on him.

But it felt _so _good.

While Damon kissed her soft skin, he raised his hands to massage her breasts gently; thumb rubbing over her nipple to harden it. Elena swallowed hard and put everything she had into not moaning; not giving in. However, her attempts were useless as a moan erupted from her mouth, sending chills down Damon's spine. Elena fell back and closed her eyes, focusing on the work of his hands and kisses.

Damon placed his lips onto her nipple and bit down, causing Elena to gasp in both pain and pleasure. He smiled, knowing how much of an impact this was having on her. His tongue swirled around her nipple while he brushed his hand over her southern region. She trembled, praying he wouldn't touch that area. It was on fire with lust and desire, but she needed to ignore that. This was so wrong...but how could it feel so right?

He parted from her breast and then began to kiss her lips, placing his hands on either side of her. She kissed him back, forgetting the worries and doubts she had in her mind. Damon drew away and smirked as she shook beneath him. "You're so delicate, Elena..." he hummed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The way you shake when my hands float over your skin..."

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I guess so," she finally said after what seemed like ages. He rolled off of her and sat up, watching her regain breaths.

"So," he began. "Your decision?"

"I want this," Elena said breathlessly. "I _need _this."

With her permission, Damon smirked and began to lower her pants quickly. He didn't enjoy foreplay, but it tortured his lover enough to amuse him. Still, he was so eager to fuck her he didn't bother with the torture. After her pants and underwear were stripped from her hot body, Damon removed his own clothes. He placed himself at the entrance of Elena's core, rubbing it with his head to tease her. Elena moaned loudly and stared at him coldly in the eye. "Please, Damon."

Sighing, he placed only the head in and stilled. "You're so impatient, Elena..." Damon murmured and began massaging her nub with his thumb. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a breath.

"Damon! I can't wait any longer!" Elena snapped, clutching the sheets underneath her.

His blue eyes glittered as he thrust himself all the way into her. He moaned at how tight and warm she was, pulling himself out completely and then shoving himself in again, pumping hard and fast, all the while rubbing her clit. Elena cried out in pleasure, bringing her hands up to clutch her breasts.

"You're so tight," Damon hummed and lowered himself to kiss Elena's lips. She smiled, rocking her hips in sync with Damon's thrusts. He grabbed her hips and continued to pump in and out, enjoying her warmth and tightness. He couldn't believe why he hadn't compelled her to do this with him before, but he was glad he didn't have to compel her. It was better when they _both _wanted it.

Elena's eyes popped open and she cried out, "I'm so close!"

"Let yourself go, baby," Damon hissed and continued to pump in, going hard and slow to quicken her orgasm. He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her to sit up and watch what was happening below her. She moaned again and then began to pant as her orgasm began, the coil inside of her snapping and waves of euphoria washing over her.

As she let herself go, Damon felt himself do the same. He shot his seed deep inside of her and then collapsed next to her as they tried to collect their breaths. Elena smirked and propped herself onto her side with her elbow. "That was amazing."

"Agreed," Damon said back.

Her phone chimed and she grabbed it, rolling her eyes at the screen and dropping it onto the floor. "Stefan." She laughed and gave Damon a bruising kiss. "I think we're officially done."

"I'd hope so."

Elena smirked and raised a brow. "Ready for round two?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: His Way

Characters: Elena/Damon

Setting: the Salvatore boarding house

* * *

Damon was getting sick of the passionate, romantic sex that'd been happening between him and Elena lately. He didn't mind having sex with her, only it wasn't really sex. It was more like _making love. _He missed the rough, hot, sweaty, smoldering sex they used to have. After all, it was much better when it was fast and hard instead of slow and gentle. The only problem was Elena seemed to be enjoying that _way _more than Damon.

He often found himself daydreaming about fucking her roughly; proving his dominance. He _was _the alpha in their relationship, but lately it seemed as though it was Elena. That made him boil with anger. Damon was _obviously _the alpha. He felt like he needed to prove it to her...somehow. But how could he when their sex was described as "beautiful" and "passionate".

As Elena came through the door after her girls night with Bonnie and Caroline, Damon sped over to her and pushed her against the wall. Elena furrowed her brow in surprise and then giggled, trying to push him away with her hand. "Really? Tonight?" She rolled her eyes and again tried to shove him off of her. "Hold on one second, I'll go-"

"No," Damon growled and pinned her hands above her head so she wouldn't try to push him away again to prove his dominance. "We're doing it _my _way tonight," he said seductively as he began to kiss down her neck, placing his lips against her collarbone and kissing it roughly. Elena threw her head back and moaned, still struggling in his grasp. He was already enjoying it by how tight his pants where becoming. He moved his hands up her shirt and caressed her sides.

"Damon-" she was cut off by her own moan and she bit her lip. He dropped her hands and picked her up, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, tangling her hands in his dark hair and smashing her lips into his. He stumbled to his room and threw her on the bed, and her eyes widened as she hit the mattress. She'd never been tossed around so carelessly before.

He crawled on top of her and ripped her shirt off of her. Literally.

Elena stared at the torn up shirt and was a bit upset with him for wrecking it but she didn't have much time to dwell on that as he ripped her bra off as well and tossed both her shirt and bra aside. He then lowered his lips to her nipple and bit down hard, causing Elena to scream out in pain and pleasure. She closed her head and let herself melt into the mattress. He used his other hand to massage her other breast.

Damon tugged her pants down instead of ripping them, to Elena's gratitude. She loved those jeans and didn't want to see them in shreds. He kissed up and down her thighs to torture her, causing her to thrash around in the sheets. He chuckled at how crazy it was making her to kiss the inside of her thighs; his soft lips yet rough kisses on her sensitive flesh. Damon crawled up back to her sweet lips and crashed his lips into hers, biting onto her bottom lip and pulling lightly. Elena shivered as he ran his hands up and down her sides, touching every square inch of her bare flesh.

Finally, he made his way down to her soaking wet panties. He tugged the sopping wet piece of clothing off of her and then brought them up to his nose, inhaling deeply. He dropped them and let his finger pass over her wet slit, making Elena tremble. "You smell so good," he murmured and then lowered his face to her dripping cunt. He breathed her in, the sensation causing Elena to moan again. Damon had never been so dominant and controlling before...and she liked this. She liked how rough he was; how he teased her.

His tongue lapped at her juices, his tongue curling inside of her and then he yanked it out. Elena's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back. She tried to sit up but the pleasure was making her weak and she had no control over herself. Damon laughed at her and used his thumb to slowly rub her nub of pleasure, making Elena moan louder, as he rubbed and licked at her wet core.

"You're just so wet," Damon said shaking his head and inserting a finger into her. Elena bit her lip and shook uncontrollably. Damon placed his free hand on her stomach to hold her in place. He rocked his finger in and out of her as she writhed in pleasure. She closed her eyes and bit her lip harder as he entered another finger into her and pumped it in and out.

"P-please, Damon," Elena begged. She needed him now, and she didn't want to come too early for him. She tried to back up so his fingers would come out of her, but he ripped the fingers out and placed both of his hands on her hips, holding her in place. He growled and narrowed his eyes, sliding his fingers back down to her core and adding both of his fingers into her, trying to add a third but finding she was too tight. He used his thumb to rub her nub hard and stare at her coldly.

"We're doing it _my _way," he snapped and pulled out of her to flip her over and rest his hands on her ass cheeks. He leaned over her so his lips were right next to her ear. "I don't care what you want. If you try to tell me what to do one more time I'll punish you." He dragged his nails down the skin of her ass cheeks and then brought his mouth back down to her wet pussy, beginning to eat her out.

Elena wanted to protest but she was afraid if she did she'd be punished, and he'd put off fucking her. She moaned louder and louder with every new movement of his tongue. She wanted to kick and thrash but stayed as still as she could, which caused her to shake. He smiled against her pussy and then stopped, pressing his lips to hers and slipping his tongue inside her mouth so she could taste herself. He pulled away and rose an eyebrow. "How does your pussy taste, baby?"

She smirked and shrugged playfully, dragging her hand up his shirt and pulling it off. Damon thought about punishing her but he was going to take his shirt off anyway, and Elena looked so sexy while pulling it off. She stared at how ripped he was and he smiled at her. "You're so fucking hot..." Damon said softly and quickly pulled his pants and underwear off.

_He is so fucking big, _Elena thought to herself and smiled.

Damon pointed down to his cock and rose his eyebrows. "Suck it," he ordered. Elena brought her lips down to his manhood and stuck it in her mouth, pumping his large member in her mouth. She wrapped her lips tightly around it to give him more pleasure, bringing her hand up and wrapping her fingers around his shaft, stroking him slowly while his head fell back and his lips parted, a moan escaping.

She pulled it out of her mouth and licked his head, sticking the head back in her mouth and swiveling her tongue around it. Damon groaned and bit his lip, not realizing how _amazing _Elena was at this. After all, usually they didn't do foreplay or anything, just a quick, passionate fuck and then cuddling.

He wanted her so bad by now and pulled himself out of her before he could let his load go inside of her mouth, and picked her up in his arms. He held her in one arm and then positioned his cock outside her entrance, brushing up against her warm core. He pressed his lips to hers and she shivered, moaning at how much she wanted this so bad. He gave her a smirk and wink before thrusting his whole cock into her pussy, every inch of his big dick. Elena screamed out in pleasure and tangled her hands in his hair, throwing her head into the crook of his neck and groaned with pleasure, Damon moaning as well for she was so tight.

"You're so tight, Elena!" he screamed and pumped hard and fast. Elena couldn't even fathom words into sentences from how much pure ecstasy this was. She bit her lip and nodded slowly, screamed against his hard thrusts. She knew she wouldn't last that much longer but as long as his cock was inside her she didn't care what happened; it felt so good.

Damon was surprised at how well his dominance thing had worked. He moaned again as Elena dug her fingernails into his back, still being held in his arms as he fucked her.

"Bite me, Damon!" Elena cried out.

He nodded and his inner demon found its way out, the veins showing and his fangs popping out. He found the perfect place in her neck and flicked it with his tongue to aim his teeth and then sunk his fangs into her, drinking from her sweet, delicious blood. He swallowed greedily while still fucking her, Elena moaning in pain and pleasure, both good combinations to Elena.

"I'm so close," Elena told him and bit her lip.

Damon nodded and felt himself coming close as well, slowing his thrusts and making them harder. He grunted as he felt himself on the edge, and then let himself go at the same time as Elena, both of them moaning and screaming out in pure and absolute pleasure.

Once they'd both finished, he dropped her on the bed and fell next to her.

"I like it your way," Elena said with a smirk.

"Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Passion

Characters: Stefan/Elena

Setting: Salvatore boarding house

* * *

Stefan wrapped his strong arms around Elena protectively. He didn't want to lose her...especially not now. He rested his cheek upon the top of her head and he felt her slowly succumb to him. He smiled faintly. It was as if Damon never existed, and it was just the two of them. Stefan could practically _feel _the love emanating from Elena, and it wrapped him in reassurance.

"I love you," he whispered against her soft hair, inhaling her scent deeply. She pulled away to stare into his hazel eyes; a flurry of greens and browns. She could feel her eyes pricking with tears, because she saw just how _much _he loved her. Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and felt the corners of her lips tugging into a smile. As he saw this smile, he returned it with the happiest grin she'd ever seen.

"I love you, too," Elena whispered back, gently placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. His lips met her's gratefully, and even though she'd kissed him before, it was as if something was awakening inside of her. His warm, soft lips sent electricity shooting through her veins; an experience Damon had never been able to give her.

He deepened the kiss, moving her so she was against the wall. He continued to kiss her as his hands up her shirt onto her bare skin, finding their way to the small of her back. She shivered against his cold touch and smirked against his lips; an invitation for him to go further. He pulled away, but not too far. Only a mere centimeter separated their lips. Her dark eyes searched his for an answer as to why his lips abandoned her own. But he simply shot back a questioning, concerned look that Elena couldn't quite comprehend.

"Are you...are you sure you want to do this?"

Elena had never been more sure of _anything, _she realized. She nodded slowly, her pulse racing and her thoughts hazy. Stefan let out a breath of relief and acceptance, lowering his lips to hers as he wrapped his strong arms around her once more and picked her up, bridal style.

She couldn't help the giggle that fell out of her mouth. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, and it'd been hard to pick between the brothers but now she felt certain that Stefan was the boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Even if it meant hurting Damon, who she was sure she was still crazy about. But she couldn't help it. Loving Stefan was inevitable. It was like she was always supposed to be with him...even before she met him.

Without realizing it, Elena noticed she was on the bed, with Stefan hovering over her, lust and love radiating from his body. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, brushing her bangs from her face. "You're so beautiful, Elena..." he whispered, as if an observation and not just a compliment. She blushed, and he caressed her reddened cheek with the back of his hand. "You have no idea what you mean to me."

"Trust me," Elena said softly and melted into his touch. "I know." He smiled and lowered himself to her lips, and she felt his free hand go up her shirt again, resting on her side. He rubbed it lovingly, wanting to soak up every drop of Elena he could. She was all he ever wanted, and he loved her so much more than he ever loved Katherine. His "love" for Katherine was more of an obsession, but what he felt for Elena...it was real.

Stefan pulled back to lift his shirt over his head, revealing his taut abs. Elena sat up and reflexively dragged her fingers around his chest. After she realized what she was doing, her face turned a bright pink and she cowered back. "I'm sorry," she said with a small voice. "I couldn't help myself." Her eyebrow lifted, a smirk printing on her lips.

"Don't be sorry." He tugged at Elena's shirt, and she pulled it off, catching the hint he was getting at. He brushed his fingers against the material of her bra and she sucked in a breath. Stefan slowly removed her bra, annoyed by its presence, and looked up to Elena. Her head had fallen back, and she was breathing slow breaths. Her eyes were slits, and she was enjoying the feeling of Stefan's touch on her chest. He pulled his hand away, intertwining his fingers through her own. At the absence of his touch on her breasts, she met his eyes. "As long as I get to do it too," Stefan finally said, casting a devilish look at Elena. She bit her lip and smiled, falling onto her back again.

He cupped one of them in his hands, perking the nipple upward. He bent down to bite it softly, before replacing his teeth with his lips. He kissed upward, from her breast to her lips, his hand falling of her breast and then he wrapped his arms around her. Elena's fingers first tangled into his hair, trying to close any distance between them as she pulled him down, but then her finger fell onto the waistband of his jeans, trying desperately to strip him completely.

However hard she tried, she couldn't kiss him and pull down his pants at the same time. Stefan, noticing her desperate attempts, pulled back to fold his arms over his bare chest and raise an eyebrow. "A little eager, are we, Miss Gilbert?"

"Please, Stefan," Elena begged, sitting up and jutting her bottom lip out in a pout. Stefan shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile, pushing her back onto the bed. He lowered his face to hers, a mere inch separating their lips. His eyes locked onto hers and he rolled his eyes again.

"You're so hard to say no to..." Stefan said and smashed his lips into hers briefly before peeling his lips from hers and then pulling down his pants, kicking them aside. He bit his lip and then met her eyes for the umpteenth time, swimming in the dark, mysterious color her iris' showed. Elena watched him, nervous and curious as to _what _he was waiting for. He rubbed at her core to warm her up, and Elena whimpered at the pleasure and lust she was feeling. "Are you...are you ready-"

"I was ready about twenty minutes ago," Elena said urgently and bucked her hips upward so he would get the idea. Stefan smirked and positioned himself at her entrance, intertwining his fingers through hers in a hand hold. He then pushed himself in, earning a moan from Elena.

He then pulled out all the way, making Elena whimper in his absence. All of a sudden, Stefan pushed himself back into Elena, hard and fast. She arched her back and moaned as loud as she ever had. Stefan pumped in and out of Elena's warm core, moaning despite himself. He wanted every piece of Elena she had to offer, and he didn't seem to get enough. She was so beautiful; her olive skin glowing with sweat and her long, thick eyelashes brushing against her cheeks as her eyes had closed. Stefan, as he continued to thrust in and out of Elena, bent down to kiss her lips lovingly and passionately.

"Stefan, I-" She was cut off by her own moan, and she swallowed hard, knowing she had to get out what she wanted to say. Stefan pulled away from her sweet kisses and rose an eyebrow, curious as to what she was trying to spit out.

"What?"

"I love you!"

An instant rush of love and peacefulness overcame Stefan, and he felt himself coming close to his end. Her words ignited a fire in him that he hadn't felt since Katherine...and even now the fire was so much brighter and more powerful than Katherine had ever burned. Elena could feel her end coming close as well, and bit her lip as she threw her head back into the mattress; hands clawing at the silk sheets.

Elena's orgasm came first; the coil inside of the pit of her stomach snapping and letting euphoria seep into her body. She moaned, her voice cracking with pleasure and love for her amazing boyfriend. Stefan, feeling her walls tighten, let his seed shoot into Elena with a groan, and his eyebrows knitting together. He'd never had an orgasm that mind-blowing before, and he _knew _he liked it.

Stefan fell next to her, and wrapped his arms around her small body. "I...love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Wrong

Characters: Elena/Jeremy

Setting: Gilbert household

* * *

Elena reached for the bottle that she believed would wash away her frustrations. She popped the cap off, sending it flying somewhere onto the ground. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a long swig from it, before setting it down harshly on the counter. The bitter taste of alcohol slid down her throat, and while she wished it was a dose of sweet, hot blood, she'd have to live with this whiskey, even if it burned her throat and set her insides on fire.

It wasn't fair. She lost Stefan, who she used to believe was "the one". She lost him, and Damon too. If Damon was still here, she would be drinking with _him _instead, but of _course _he was out of town the very time Elena needed him the most. It just wasn't fair. She felt lost, betrayed, _broken. _It was as if her entire world was crumbling, and the only thing that still mattered was this bottle of whiskey.

She slumped back in her chair and felt the tears hit her eyes. She wouldn't cry. Not for Stefan, not for Damon, and not for anybody. She swallowed the lump in her throat and grabbed the bottle again, making her way into the living room and falling onto the couch. She took another swig, this one less painful and more satisfying. She was about to take another when she felt someone pull it away.

"What the-" Elena jumped up to view whoever did it, and then rolled her eyes. Her younger brother Jeremy was standing there, a disappointed look on his face, and Elena's bottle of whiskey in his hand. He took a step closer to her and gestured towards the bottle. Elena folded her arms over her chest and rose an eyebrow, looking at the bottle. "Jeremy, would you _please _stay out of this? This is _none _of your concern."

"None of my _concern?" _Jeremy spit at her, roughly setting the bottle down. "Elena, I care about you way too much for you to be drowning your sorrows in alcohol. It won't take away the pain. It'll just numb it for a period of time. Trust me, I've tried."_  
_

"I'm dead, Jeremy. What the hell is it going to do to me? Getting drunk is the worst thing that could happen."

"Alcoholics aren't attractive, Elena." He shook his head and looked away. "You're so beautiful without the bottle."

Elena groaned and threw her head back, arms falling to her side. "You're my little brother, Jeremy. Why should I listen to you?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, causing Elena's eyes to widen. She had never realized how strong he really was, even though she'd noticed his growing muscles recently. It was attractive on him. Come to think of it, he was _attractive _in general. Being so close to him now, she could see that clear as day.

His lips drew close to her ear, and he whispered, "Because I love you."

She pushed him away and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I love you too."

Jeremy shook his head, grabbing her wrist again. She tried to shake his hand off, but his grip was tighter than hers. She hadn't fed for awhile, and her strength was down. "Not like a brother loves his sister, Elena. Like..." He smirked and put both hands on her hips, pulling her to him again. Elena's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she felt the growing bulge in his pants, which was pressed against her suddenly wet core. Jeremy dug his fingernails into her hips, making Elena bite her lip in pain. "Like how a boyfriend loves his girlfriend."

Elena gasped before feeling lips being pressed against hers roughly. She tried to object, but felt herself being lifted by her brother's strong arms. By instinct, her legs wrapped around his waist, and she was pushed against the wall. Jeremy pinned her arms above her head and kissed harder, shoving his tongue into her mouth. At first, she was hesitant to meet her tongue with his. But she did, and the feeling of his tongue against her own was sweet, and it felt right. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed himself harder into her. Jeremy could practically _smell _her arousal._  
_

_This is wrong, _Elena thought as he kissed down her neck. She bit her lips, her hands struggling to be free from his grasp. _This is so wrong...and I don't even care, _Elena realized and a smile flickered onto her lips. She'd always loved Jeremy, and she realized now she _really _did. She could tell he would die for her. He'd never hurt her. He'd always be there for her. He'd never push her to do something she didn't want to do. He was her brother, technically, but Elena tried to forget that. Now, he was _so _much more.

His hand pulled at the hem of her dress, pushing the skirt of it up and massaging her clit through her panties. Elena felt her heart quicken, and her thighs began to quiver. This was _amazing. _She'd never known how pleasurable a touch could be before Jeremy. Stefan had never done this to her. And she knew Damon never could.

"Tell me you want me," Jeremy said against her skin as he kissed her collarbone, rubbing faster. Elena moaned, finding words utterly impossible. Her throat felt closed, as if someone had sewn it shut. She shivered as he rubbed her harder. "Tell me, Elena." She opened her mouth, jaw quivering.

"I want you!" Elena cried and scratched at the wall in pleasure.

"Tell me you want _only _me."

"I-I want only y-you."

"Tell me you love me," Jeremy whispered into her ear as he kissed her earlobe and rubbed slower but hard.

Elena moaned loud and felt the coil in the pit of her stomach snap, and a wave of euphoria wash over her. She continued to moan over the blissful orgasm, and fell limp into Jeremy's arms. "I love you." Jeremy slipped his hand into her panties to scoop out some of her cum, and forced his fingers into her mouth. She licked his fingers clean, eyes locking with his. He was smiling. He looked genuinely happy.

He pulled Elena away from the wall and his lips met hers as he slowly made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, dropping her on the bed. The action caused Elena to make a small noise in surprise, before smiling again as Jeremy pulled his shirt off and lowering over her again, placing a hand on either side of her and crashing his lips back into hers. Elena bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and sucked from the wound, canine teeth lengthening and veins popping out and spreading beneath her eyes, which had darkened in lust.

Jeremy's eyes searched over her blood-lusted face, taking in every feature. "Vampire Elena," he murmured, thumb brushing over her sharp canine. She tried to puncture his finger, but he pulled away in enough time. "I like it."

Elena tilted her head to the side and licked at his wound again, the blood making its way down her throat easily. Jeremy moaned, the feeling of her taking his blood pleasuring him. Elena blurred behind him and pushing him on the bed, taking his place before as she lowered over him. Her veins were fading, but still visible. She licked at her fangs, wiping the blood off of them. She caressed the skin of his neck with one hand, while the other struggling with his belt. She undid it and ripped his pants off in one motion as she lowered her teeth to his beating neck.

"Elena-" Jeremy tried to object.

"It'll feel good," Elena promised and punctured his soft neck with her teeth, feeling Jeremy groan in both pain and pleasure. But the feeling of _giving _blood rather than blood being _taken _from you is pleasurable, and Jeremy soon found that out. He wanted Elena to have his blood inside her. He felt like he was sharing something with her...something that would always belong to him would be a piece of her. He was helping her strength. It made him want to give her more.

Elena groaned and lifted her head from his neck, his blood all over her lips and chin. She straddled him and licked her lips, and Jeremy chuckled at her. "You're a messy eater," he said and watched as she rubbed the blood off of her chin onto her hand and licked it off. She lowered her lips to his, placing a soft kiss on him before tugging his boxers down.

"Your blood...is the sweetest I've ever tasted," she whispered seductively as she lifted her dress off of herself and flung it to the ground. Jeremy bit his wounded lip at the sight of Elena so under-dressed, and used his strength to tear off her bra and panties. Her perky breasts looked so delectable, and Jeremy sat up, Elena still straddling him, as he placed a million kisses onto her breasts.

"Oh _Jer," _Elena moaned as her head fell back. He bit her nipple and pinched the other between his thumb and index finger, pulling lightly. Elena shivered at the slight pain, but soon realized that it was the _good _kind of pain. She felt his bulge through his boxers. His member was trying its very hardest to break through the boxers to point straight up, and Elena began to grind up against it. Jeremy's eyebrow knit together as he moaned, and felt himself growing even harder, if that was even _possible._

Jeremy stood quickly, Elena in his arms, and tore off his boxers. "I can't wait to be inside of you," he whispered as he kissed her roughly. Elena bent her lips to his neck wound again, licking the blood that was still leaking out of the holes. Jeremy groaned and positioned himself outside of her dripping wet pussy, tightening his embrace on her as he slid in with ease. She was so wet, it was simple. But she was so god damn _tight._

"Jeremy!" Elena's back arched, and her breasts were pressed against his chest. He gripped her ass with his hands, pumping in and out of her heated clit. She moved against him in perfect rhythm. He thrust as hard and fast as he could, wanting to give Elena the utmost amount of pleasure anyone had ever felt before. He knew for a _fact _she wouldn't miss Stefan now that he was fucking her.

"You're...so-tight!" Jeremy sputtered as he moaned and ran his hands to the small of her back. She was so perfect. Every curve, every feature of her body turned him on in ways Bonnie never did. Her long, silky dark hair cascaded down her back, and Jeremy gripped it and pulled, to claim his dominance. As long as they did this, he _would _be dominant. She was his, now. No matter what those damn Salvatores did to him, she belonged to him.

He thrust all the way into her and stayed there, making Elena whimper and squirm in pleasure and lust. "You belong to me, Elena Gilbert. Say it. Say you belong to me." Jeremy wanted to _make sure _that she understood that she was his property now.

"I belong to you!" Elena screamed and threw her head back. "Always you!"

That was all he needed to hear to continue, pumping in her tight hole again. His long shaft disappeared into her, and when he pulled it out he smirked at all the juices smothering it. He pushed himself again. "I'm close, baby."

"Me too," she said in a breathy voice, moaning and eyebrows drawing together in pleasure. It was building. Her absolute climax was so close she was eager to reach it. "Jeremy!"

"Elena!"

They came together, both ending in moans. Jeremy slowly slid himself out and threw Elena on the bed again, falling next to her. Their sweaty, naked bodies pressed against each other as he held her. He placed small, soft kisses all over her. He loved her.

"I'm tired," Elena finally said with a giggle.

"Same."

Her brown eyes fluttered up to his and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful and wonderfully delicious Elena."

* * *

_**How was that? I've had this idea for SO LONG, and I thought I'd try it out. Was it totally and utterly disgusting or steamy and hot? I hope it was hot! I don't expect a ton of love for this chapter...but next is a...wait for it...STEROLINE!**_

_**Love all of you**_

_**XOXO Megan :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bloody Good Time

Characters: Caroline/Stefan

Setting: Fell's Church

* * *

"She chose Damon," Stefan said softly, unable to meet Caroline's eyes. He felt the tears prick his eyes, and he felt like a giant weight was crushing his shoulders. He still couldn't completely comprehend what exactly happened, he only remembered the crushing blow he felt when he heard her words: _I choose Damon. I'm sorry Stefan. _He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the image of her eyes full of pity, and Damon wrapping his arms around her from behind. His brother. His brother had stolen the one thing he cared about anymore.

Caroline's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Elena had _seriously _given Stefan up for _Damon. _He was romantic, protective, and caring, unlike Damon, who was just dangerous. She moved to sit beside her friend, who over the past couple months she'd grown closer to. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, and Stefan leaned into her for support. He had nothing else to do but sit here with her, and he might as well make the most of it.

"If it helps, I think Elena is extremely dumb," Caroline said softly, pulling away from Stefan. "She doesn't know what she's missing."

"Yeah, she does." Stefan stood and began pacing, not knowing what else to busy himself with. He folded his arms over his chest and continued pacing, stopping every so often to stare at Caroline and then shake his head. "Why would she want to be with old Stefan Salvatore when she could be with dangerous, brooding Damon?" Stefan cursed himself under his breath, feeling hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Stop it!" Caroline cried and threw herself to her feet to wrap her arms around him again to keep him from pacing any further. "You're amazing, Stefan. Elena is _super _dumb to think that Damon is better than you. He's not!" She pulled back, placing both hands on his shoulders for him to face her. "You'll get over her, because that's the only thing you can do right now. You can move on with your life, rather than being stuck up on Elena." Caroline was pissed at Elena for making Stefan like this, making him so sad. She made a mental note to talk to her later.

Stefan shook his head. "I can't, Caroline. I love her so much."

"You loved Katherine, too. And you got over her and loved someone else after her, even though you probably thought you wouldn't," Caroline pointed out. Stefan drew in a sharp breath, ready to shoot back with a rude remark, but found he couldn't. Caroline was right, and even though he wished she wasn't, she was. Back when he thought Katherine was dead, he thought he'd never love again. And he did. He loved Elena with everything he had inside of him, and now that she didn't love him anymore, he had no other choice but to move on.

Stefan looked up and noticed the way the sunlight was beating down on Caroline's golden head, and how her lips were a little pinker than usual. Her cheeks were much rosier than usual. And those eyes...he felt like he could swim in her ocean of blue.

Without thinking, Stefan pushed her against the wall of the old church, and placed his hands on either side to prevent her from moving. He smirked and smashed his lips against hers, while her eyes bulged and got huge. She was shocked. She'd always thought her and Stefan's relationship had always been purely platonic. But here he was, kissing her. And Caroline was even more shocked when she felt herself kiss him back.

He moved his hands under her shirt, up and down her sides lovingly. When his fingers began to try and unhook her bra, Caroline began to object. "Stefan, I don't think we-"

"You want this," Stefan whispered against her ear, biting her earlobe gently and then letting go. She felt blood dribble out of the place he'd bitten and she shivered. "Don't deny that you want this more than you've ever wanted anything else."

Caroline smirked and rose an eyebrow. "How could I not? Super hot, steamy vampire sex?"

"It'll be exactly that," Stefan said, picking her up and smiling as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as she felt the bulge pushing against her, and she kissed his lips, biting down and feeling his blood drip into her mouth. She licked it up greedily, wrapping slender arms around his neck as he pushed her against a different wall, slipping off both of their shirts. Caroline felt the warm air hit her bare shoulders, and she moaned as he ripped her bra from its place on her chest. He cupped a hand around her exposed breast and squeezed, kissing her rougher.

She busied herself while taking her nail and pressing it into his shoulder, and dragging to make a line of scarlet. Drops of blood began to dot at the wound until it began to bleed heavier, and Caroline bent her lips to lick and suck at the wound while Stefan moaned and slipped his hand into the waistband of her jeans. She felt his hand press against her mound and she groaned, throwing her head back, mouth stained with his blood.

"Hungry?" Stefan asked with a cocky smile.

_"Very," _Caroline groaned and tilted her head back so he could see her bloody smile. He smashed his lips into hers, tasting his blood upon her lips and licking it clean. Stefan placed her on a nearby rock and slipped her pants off slowly, noticing her damp panties. He grinned and slipped those off as well, using his thumb to rub at her delicate nub of pleasure. Caroline moaned and arched her back, realizing it'd been awhile since she'd had sex. Everywhere was very sensitive for her right now, and as Stefan slipped one of his fingers inside of her, she realized she really did want this.

"Say my name, Caroline," Stefan ordered, pumping hard and fast, curling inside of her tight embrace of pleasure. Caroline shook ferociously underneath him, clutching at the rough rock under her for support. She cried out and opened her eyes, locking her eyes with Stefan.

"Stefan!" she moaned and bit her lip harshly.

_"Louder."_

_"Stefan!" _Caroline screamed as loud as she could, her vocal cords nearly shattering. Her climax was mind-blowing, and as the sweet juices flowed out of her, Stefan sucked them all up. He pulled his finger out and then unzipped his pants, leaving them both entirely naked. He placed himself at her entrance before bending over to position his mouth on her neck.

Caroline bucked her hips up so a little bit of his manhood slipped into her, and she felt her eyes bulge with how good it felt. "Ste-" she began, but found she couldn't finish the rest of his name. Stefan thrust all the way into her, his long shaft disappearing into her tight cunt.

He sunk his fangs into her delicious neck, the sweet blood flowing out of her and into his mouth. Her vampire blood tasted so much sweeter than Elena's for some reason, and he silently thanked her for choosing Damon. Had she never, he would've never tasted this blonde beauty's blood.

They both moaned and rocked against each other, Caroline's moans louder as she placed her mouth on his shoulder wound again and sucked greedily. There was so much blood being passed around, and it made the grand sex adventure even _more _fun. "Stefan, _harder!" _she order and he instantly did as she wished, hitting her G-spot with every hard thrust. Caroline's mind fogged over with pleasure and she felt her second climax of the night hit her and she moaned over and over with pleasure.

Stefan came as well, and after they'd both finished, he slipped out of her and they both began to quickly get dressed. Caroline's hair was messy, along with Stefan's, and they both chuckled and wiped their mouths. Stefan bit his lip in a smirk.

"Well..." he began and leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. "Wasn't that just a _bloody_ good time?"


End file.
